


Incoming Text

by endofadream



Category: Glee
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/pseuds/endofadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are in the middle of a heated sexting session when Kurt's number isn't the one that Blaine sends a picture to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Text

**To Kurt (10:56PM):**   
_I know we just got off the phone, but I miss you._

**To Blaine (10:56PM):  
** _:( I miss you, too, Blaine._

**To Kurt (10:57PM):  
** _Why does New York have to be so far away?_

**To Blaine (10:58PM):  
** _Hey shh, none of that. You’ll visit soon, like we planned. And I’ll be here._

Blaine looks down at his phone, his lip caught between his teeth and the waxy taste of chapstick on his tongue. He knows that he was the one who had encouraged Kurt to pursue his dreams, even if that meant being away from Ohio for a whole year before Blaine could join him, but it’s still difficult sometimes, and with Kurt being gone for only a week it seems like it’s never going to change, like they’re going to be separated forever.

**To Blaine (11:00PM):  
** _And besides…being away from each other doesn’t mean that we can’t do…things._

**To Blaine (11:01PM):  
** _That is, if you’re interested?_

Blaine sucks in a sharp breath as Kurt’s chat bubble appears. He stares at the blinking cursor, the shape of the letters on the virtual keyboard. It isn’t like he and Kurt haven’t sexted—because they have, and more times than Blaine thinks he would ever admit—but it’s more like this is the first time that Kurt won’t be a comfortable drive away in the same state. Blaine won’t be able to see him tomorrow morning, both of them blushing slightly when their eyes first meet, their smiles small and meant for each other and their secret that they share.

The stirring in his pajama pants is immediate, and Blaine swallows, wets his lips. His thumb hovers over his phone screen for a brief moment before he’s quickly typing back a message, shifting and squirming as his cock hardens and lengthens against his thigh.

**To Kurt (11:03PM):  
** _As if I could say no to you._

**To Blaine (11:03PM):  
** _You silver-tongued devil._

**To Blaine (11:04PM):  
** _Please tell me you’re hard_

The lack of punctuation makes Blaine smile; he knows that by now Kurt’s probably touching himself, splayed gorgeously over the sheets with his legs spread wide, his back tipping up and his head digging back, his lips parted to let out breathy gusts of air. He’ll still be clothed, his palm broad over the rising shape of his dick.

Blaine closes his eyes, imagines Kurt under him, pale-skinned and long-limbed and rose-flushed and all _Blaine’s_. He hears the ghosts of Kurt’s moans, lilting and musical and deep. He sees the beautiful curve of Kurt’s body as he comes.

He settles deeper into the sheets, looks towards his shut door and lets his hand stray and fall to his lap. His fingers seek out the hard-hot curve of his cock over the silk of his pajamas, and he arches slightly, moans as he rubs over himself.

**To Kurt (11:06PM):  
** _So hard_

**To Kurt (11:06PM):  
** _I’m imagining you_

**To Kurt (11:07PM):  
** _Remembering you under me right before you left_

**To Blaine (11:07PM):  
** _god, Blaine_

**To Blaine (11:07PM):  
** _I want to make you feel like that_

Underneath his hand Blaine’s cock gives a twitch; with shaky fingers he undoes the buttons of his shirt, lets it fall open to his sides and stay there. The silk swishes smoothly over his skin, warmed from his soaring body heat. The blush warms the apples of his cheeks, his neck and chest and ears. The swirled air of the ceiling fan does nothing to deter it.

**To Kurt (11:09PM):  
** _fuck_

**To Kurt (11:09PM):  
** _What would you do to me?_

**To Blaine (11:10PM):  
** _What /wouldn’t/ I do to you?_

Blaine snorts, shakes his head and runs his hand down his chest, over his peaked nipples and the scratchy sparseness of chest hair.

His legs fall open just a little wider, and he gets up on his elbow, twists and reaches over to rummage in his nightstand. He figures that this is probably, judging by the rising urgency in their texts, not going to last long enough to allow him to leak a sufficient amount of pre-come, so eh grabs the lube, splays out across the bed again and shivers a little at the rush that shoots through him when his phone pings with another message.

**To Blaine (11:11PM):  
** _I mean the list of what I’d do to you is endless_

**To Kurt (11:11PM):  
** _Kurt_

**To Kurt (11:11PM):  
** _As hot as this is, you’re getting a little off track, honey._

**To Blaine (11:12PM):  
** _Right, sorry._

**To Blaine (11:12PM):  
** _What I meant to say is:_

_First I’d undress you really slow_

**To Blaine (11:12PM) _:  
_** _Like really slow_

**To Blaine (11:13PM):  
** _And when you began to beg me for more I’d oblige_

**To Blaine (11:13PM):  
** _Id’ lick over your nipples, maybe bite them gently because I know what that does to you_

Blaine whimpers, high and desperate, and squeezes his eyes shut, letting his phone fall to the bed as his hand runs over his chest again, this time with purpose as he drags his palm, then the heel of his hand, over his nipples, imagining that it’s Kurt. He pinches them in turn, has to bite back his lewd moan at the sharp zigzagging rush of pleasure-pain that erupts quickly under his skin.

**To Kurt (11:14PM):  
** _fuck, kurt_

**To Kurt (11:14PM):  
** _I need you so bad right now_

**To Blaine (11:14PM):  
** _I’d push open your thighs_

**To Blaine (11:15PM):  
** _Kiss up them_

**To Blaine (11:15PM):  
** _Maybe leave marks to show that you’re mine_

**To Kurt (11:15PM):  
** _oh fuck yours baby always yours_

**To Blaine (11:16PM):  
** _Good boy_

**To Blaine (11:16PM):  
** _Do you want me to fuck you? want me to finger open that tight little asshole for my cock?_

Blaine groans and then claps his hand over his mouth. Kurt doesn’t talk like that often, even when they’re having sex, and whenever he does it’s like something inside of Blaine snaps, melts away. It means that he’s as desperately turned on as Blaine is right now, that he wants this just as badly. Blaine imagines the slick, slightly-chilled press of Kurt’s fingers to his hole, the slow way he’d work them inside Blaine until Blaine was opening up easily, begging for more until there were two, then three, fingers inside of him, stretching him for the thick girth of Kurt’s cock.

Blaine lifts his hips, hurriedly pushes down his pajama bottoms and underwear, kicking them down and off the bed as his cock falls with a slick slap against his heaving belly. He takes himself in hand, stroking quickly, the lube lying forgotten on the bed beside him as he one-handedly types back to Kurt, his breath a little heavy.

**To Kurt (11:16PM):  
** _oh god oh ogd hogod_

**To Kurt (11:17PM):  
** _ys please yes_

**To Kurt (11:17PM):  
** _I’m so fucking hard for you right now_

His hand trembles as he switches to camera and raises his phone. the angle is a little off, and the flash white-washes some of him, but his cock in his fist is clearly visible, the easy, wide spread of his legs conveying silently his neediness. He’s already so close that he’s not sure how long it’s going to take.

His phone pings again while he’s still in the camera, and he doesn’t look as he goes to his texts, attaches the file with the text _god baby miss your cock in me so much_.

It sends, and less than two minutes later, as Blaine’s stroking steadily over his cock, twisting his wrist and thumbing over the head, Kurt responds. Blaine eagerly opens the message, his cock twitching in his grasp, and widens his eyes in horror.

**To Blaine (11:19PM):  
** _WHOA BABY BROTHER_

**To Blaine (11:19PM):  
** _IMPRESSIVE BUT I DIDN’T NEED TO SEE THIS_

**To Blaine (11:19PM):  
** _KURT’S A LUCKY GUY DON’T GET ME WRONG_

Embarrassment burns hot through his body and Blaine’s immediately letting go of his cock, his semi-blurry, barely-decipherable picture in the preview taunting him. Above it is Cooper’s text that had intercepted Kurt’s, _what are you getting mom for her b-day?_

Blaine could die right now. He could bury himself in his backyard and not even be bothered by it. Because not only did he do the _exact thing_ he had always sworn not to do when he and Kurt had begun this, but he did it to his _brother_.

He sexted his _brother_. Who even _does_ that?

**To Cooper (11:21PM):  
** _Oh my god_

**To Cooper (11:21PM):  
** _That wasn’t meant for you. that was meant for Kurt._

**To Cooper (11:21PM):  
** _I am so so so so so sorry, coop_

**To Blaine (11:22PM):  
** _Yeah, I gathered that._

**To Blaine (11:22PM):  
** _But hey, no harm no foul, right?_

**To Blaine (11:23PM):  
** _All that matters is that my baby bro is finally getting some!_

**To Cooper (11:24PM):  
** _Oh my god cooper_

**To Cooper (11:24PM):  
** _Shut up you are not helping_

**To Blaine (11:24PM):  
** _Okay okay I’ll shut up and let you get back to what you were doing ;)_

**To Blaine (11:25PM):  
** _Just text me later with what you’re getting mom for her b-day_

**To Blaine (11:25PM):  
** _Oh, and Blainey? You should seriously do porn with that thing._

**To Blaine (11:25PM):  
** _I mean, like, *wow*_

**To Blaine (11:26PM):  
** _And I mean it totally in a brotherly, non-incestuous way._

**To Cooper (11:26PM):  
** _GOODNIGHT, COOPER_

Blaine quickly deletes the conversation, his cheeks burning red and his eyes stinging faintly with embarrassed tears. He’s fully flaccid against his thigh now, and he looks down sadly with a forlorn sigh, the heavy, building ache in his balls and at the base of his spine already gone.

The bed creaks as he gets up, crawls to the end and reaches down to grab his pants and underwear from the floor. He does up on a few of the buttons on the shirt still loosely draped over his torso. When he checks his messages again, he sees that he has three new ones from Kurt.

**To Blaine (11:21PM):  
** _Blaine?_

**To Blaine (11:23PM):  
** _Don’t make me come alone, baby._

**To Blaine (11:26PM):  
** _Sweetie? You didn’t fall asleep again, did you?_

**To Kurt (11:28PM):  
** _Worse._

**To Kurt (11:28PM):  
** _I took a picture for you and cooper texted me._

**To Blaine (11:29PM):  
** _Oh, Blaine…_

**To Blaine (11:30PM):  
** _You didn’t…?_

**To Kurt (11:30PM):  
** _Yup, I did._

**To Kurt (11:31PM):  
** _I dick-pic’d my brother._

**To Blaine (11:31PM):  
** _Oh, baby, I am so sorry._

**To Kurt (11:32PM):  
** _I want to die._

**To Kurt (11:33PM):  
** _He complimented me. and said I should do porn. and that you’re a lucky guy._

**To Blaine (11:34PM):  
** _Well I won’t deny that last part._

**To Blaine (11:34PM):  
** _But you’re all mine, Blaine Anderson. Don’t you even think about doing porn. I don’t like sharing._

**To Blaine (11:46PM):  
** _Do you want me to call you to distract you?_

**To Kurt (11:47PM):  
** _Please do. before I puke everywhere or figure out the best way to avoid Cooper for the next fifteen to twenty years._

_Incoming call: **Kurt**_ ♥


End file.
